


Weak

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi walking around with no pants on, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I can't wait to go to hell, M/M, Nijimura is ruined, Smut, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Akashi goes over to Nijimura's house. Akashi has a shower. Nijimura's clothes are too big for Akashi. Nijimura is weak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a post from kurokonotext on tumblr: http://kurokonotext.tumblr.com/post/63825800622
> 
> Nijimura being a wreck for Akashi is my fav thing.

“Dammit, why didn’t we bring an umbrella?” Nijimura hisses as he runs, shoes sending up splashes of water with each hit on the pavement.

 

“I believe it is because the weather forecast didn’t anticipate rain,” Akashi replies from beside him.

 

Nijimura grunts in response. “Should have a spare at school, then.”

 

“We’re nearly there, aren’t we?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Akashi is currently following him back to his house, which usually the idea of this would have Nijimura panicking a little more, but honestly right now all he can think about is getting inside and out of this blasted rain.

 

They reach his house, and Nijimura hastily unlocks the door to let them both in. He kicks off his shoes in the doorway, stripping off his wet socks as well.

 

“Do you want a shower?” Nijimura asks after they’ve set their shoes aside.

 

“That would be nice.”

 

Realisation is starting to set in a little now that they’re inside and things are clearer. Nijimura tries to ignore whatever he’s about to start thinking, instead focusing on getting Akashi a change of clothes and a towel. He shows him to the bathroom, Akashi giving him a little smile before disappearing inside.

 

Nijimura returns to his room, leaning against his door. He’s a mess. He knows he shouldn’t have feelings for his vice-captain, but they don’t seem to be planning on going away anytime soon. Especially not when he thinks about the fact that Akashi is in his shower in the next room. They’ve already done things together, and Nijimura is still thinking he should probably stop whatever this thing that they have going is. But he really doesn’t want to.

 

“I’m ruined,” he mutters.

 

“Senpai?”

 

Nijimura jumps up at the voice, stepping away from his door to let Akashi in. As soon as the door opens, Nijimura’s jaw drops.

 

Akashi is standing in his doorway, wearing the shirt that he’d given him, the fabric hanging down to the middle of his very bare thighs.

 

“The pants you gave me were much too big,” Akashi says. “They just fell down.”

 

“O-Oh, sorry,” Nijimura says.

 

Akashi doesn’t seem to care though, crossing the room and perching himself on the end of Nijimura’s bed. “You can have a shower now,” he says.

 

“Thanks,” Nijimura says, and he all but dashes to the bathroom to get away from Akashi.

 

_Goddammit_ , he thinks when he’s closed the bathroom door. _He’s so fucking small and cute_.

 

He’s quite sure he’s not going to make it out of his evening alive. He tries not to think of Akashi while he’s in the shower. The thought of him walking around in Nijimura’s clothes (and without pants) can’t be good for his sanity.

 

He’s managed to relatively calm himself down by the time he gets out. Wrapping a towel around his waist -he forgot to get a change of clothes, being too busy hyperventilating over the younger boy-, he heads out back to his room.

 

And freezes the moment he steps through the doorway.

 

“Nijimura-san,” Akashi says in greeting, and it’s a little too smug.

 

He’s sitting on the floor at the foot of Nijimura’s bed, his knees propped up and a textbook open on his thighs. But what’s really driving Nijimura into insanity is the fact that his feet are set apart, giving Nijimura a perfect view of the underwear he lent Akashi.

 

“Is something wrong?” Akashi asks innocently.

 

Nijimura says nothing, just closes his bedroom door without breaking eye contact, and crosses the room to his teammate. He picks up the textbook and sets it on the floor.

 

“I wasn’t done with that,” Akashi says, though he sounds completely fine with it being taken.

 

“You are now,” Nijimura murmurs, and he scoops Akashi up, carrying him onto the bed and laying him down on his back.

 

Akashi tugs Nijimura down with a hand on the back of his neck, pressing their lips together eagerly.

 

“Did you do this on purpose?” Nijimura asks when they separate a minute later.

 

“Whatever do you mean? Your clothes are simply too big for me, senpai,” Akashi smiles.

 

Nijimura decides he needs to wipe the smug look off Akashi’s face, so he lifts the shirt the redhead is wearing, leaning down and closing his lips around a nipple. Akashi immediately squirms, his hands tugging at Nijimura’s hair as he arches his back. He whimpers when Nijimura teases him with his teeth, the sound like music to the older. Nijimura pulls back to see Akashi breathing hard, his eyes hooded, and he presses a light kiss to Akashi’s lips again, before moving down his body and placing an open mouthed kiss to the front of his underwear. Akashi’s breath hitches, and when Nijimura glances up to see his expression, he sees that the smaller boy’s eyes are squeezed shut and he’s biting his bottom lip.

 

“These are too big for you as well,” Nijimura says as he plays with the waistband of Akashi’s borrowed underwear. “We should take them off.”

 

He gives Akashi another look to ask for permission, and the boy nods his head. Nijimura gently peels the fabric back, sliding it down Akashi’s legs and tossing the underwear aside. He’s delighted to see that Akashi is already hard, a small bead of white gathering at the tip of his cock.

 

“Senpai,” Akashi breathes, and Nijimura growls before leaning down and closing his mouth around Akashi’s length. He moans as Nijimura sinks down on him, his hands grasping at black hair again.

 

Nijimura gives him a few sucks before pulling off to look in Akashi’s eyes. He looks so wrecked, and Nijimura only wants more. He _really_ wants to fuck Akashi right now, but they’ve never done that and he doesn’t want to hurt him, and they really should plan more for that.

 

Akashi reaches up to cup Nijimura’s cheek. “Stop thinking so much,” he says with a smile.

 

“What?” Nijimura asks, confused.

 

“I know what you want,” Akashi answers. “I want it too.”

 

Nijimura stares at him for a moment, feeling like his heart is about to drop out of his chest. “How do you-?”

 

“You’re plenty obvious,” Akashi smiles. “Go on then. I want you as well.”

 

Now Nijimura’s _really_ going to have a heart attack. He leans down and kisses Akashi, slower this time. It occurs to him that he should probably feel bad for corrupting Akashi like this, but Akashi has been just as, if not more, enthusiastic than Nijimura in their sexual interactions.

 

Akashi’s watching him patiently as Nijimura reaches into his bedside table drawer to fish out the bottle of lotion he keeps there. “Are you really sure about this?” he asks.

 

Akashi smiles, giving an exasperated sigh. “ _Yes_. I want you,” he says, narrowing his eyes seductively, and Nijimura nearly chokes.

 

He squeezes some of the lotion onto his fingers, and tries rubbing them together to warm it like he’s seen in videos, but it doesn’t seem to do much, it still stays cool. Akashi spreads his legs apart around Nijimura, watching him intently. Nijimura tries to tell himself to be calm as he lowers his hand, gently touching the pad of a wet finger to Akashi’s entrance. The redhead shivers at the touch, and Nijimura can’t believe how much that turns him on. He carefully slips his finger in, pushing in further and sliding it back out. Akashi closes his eyes and sighs, and Nijimura takes it as a good sign, so he continues.

 

“Mm, it feels nice, Nijimura-san,” Akashi murmurs, opening his eyes a little and smiling up at his partner.

 

“Good,” Nijimura replies, placing a kiss on the redhead’s cheek. He slips in a second finger, spreading them apart a little, and Akashi gasps, arching his back again. Nijimura has never seen a sight this beautiful, and he must have said it aloud, as Akashi is smiling at him and clasping his hand with Nijimura’s free one.

 

“You’re too good to me,” he says breathlessly. Nijimura curls his fingers and Akashi gasps. “Nngh- _more_ , senpai,” he moans, his eyes fluttering closed.

 

Nijimura swallows and pushes in a third finger, his face burning at the obscene squelching sounds. Akashi pushes his body against Nijimura, trying to force his fingers deeper.

 

“Is this enough?” Nijimura asks him. He really wants to get to the main event already, but he tells himself to be patient; making sure Akashi is comfortable is more important.

 

“Mmhm, I’m ready, I think,” Akashi nods. He smiles sweetly at Nijimura, running his fingers through his dark hair.

 

The older boy slides his fingers out and tosses his towel behind him, then picks the bottle of lotion up again, squeezing out more to coat himself with. Akashi lifts his hips up, and Nijimura holds onto them, starting to gently push into him. He groans immediately at the tight heat surrounding him, and Akashi makes a soft whine, his eyes squeezing shut and hands clutching the sheets tightly.

 

Nijimura leans down and kisses his forehead. “Does it hurt?”

 

Akashi is biting his lip and doesn’t answer for a moment. “A little,” he finally says, panting softly. “It’s okay, though. Just move, it will get better.”

 

Nijimura brushes the damp hair of Akashi’s fringe off his face and kisses him again. He carefully pulls his hips back and slides back in, biting down on his bottom lip at the hot, wet feeling.

 

Akashi isn’t that loud, but the soft moans, whines, and whimpers that he does make are the most beautiful sounds Nijimura has ever heard. He could listen to Akashi like this for hours and never get bored. Akashi tugs Nijimura down for another kiss and he wraps his legs around the older boy’s waist, squeezing him gently with his thighs. Nijimura grabs one of Akashi’s legs, hooking his hand under his knee and pushing it back, closer to his chest, so he’s in a better position. Akashi is incredibly flexible, he discovers, his leg folding back easily. All the exercises Nijimura has the team doing seem to be working. He’s probably going to think of this moment every time he sees Akashi stretching at practice now. Damn.

 

“ _You’re beautiful_ ,” he murmurs against Akashi’s cheek. The redhead makes a small whimper and pulls Nijimura back into another messy kiss. He keeps squeezing around Nijimura, as well as sort of sucking Nijimura’s cock into his body each time he takes a shuddering breath. Nijimura feels like he’s going to choke on the air. He strokes Akashi between them, and the younger boy whimpers and whines again with each touch.

 

“Close,” Akashi says, his voice higher than usual.

 

“Me too,” Nijimura adds.

 

He changes his angle slightly, hitting inside Akashi deeper and making him moan again, and when Akashi squeezes around him he can’t take it anymore, letting out a groan as he comes inside the other boy. He quickly finishes off Akashi by stroking him until he comes as well, ropes of white splashing across his hand and their chests. Akashi collapses panting against the bed, his eyes closed. Nijimura carefully pulls out of him and drops onto the bed beside him. He leans down and kisses Akashi’s forehead, and the redhead looks up at him and smiles.

 

“How was it?” Nijimura asks nervously.

 

“You have eyes, I can hardly move,” Akashi says.

 

Nijimura blushes a little. “So good then?” He kisses Akashi on his lips this time, brushing his fingers through red hair.

 

“Very good.” Akashi sits up and looks over to the window. “It stopped raining,” he notes.

 

“Yeah. Did you want to go home then?”

 

Akashi turns back to Nijimura and pulls him in for another slow kiss. “Of course not. I’m staying over tonight.”

 

Nijimura grins at him. “How about you just move in? I’m all alone in this house, you know.”

 

“I don’t think my father would approve of me moving in with my boyfriend at my age. In a few years maybe.”

 

Nijimura doesn’t bring up the fact that he’ll be leaving at the end of the year. He doesn’t want to think about that right now. For now, he’s happy just being with Akashi.

 

“Though, Nijimura-san?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I need another shower. You left quite a mess,” Akashi says with a frown.

 

Nijimura blushes deeply. “Right. Yes.”

 

“Come in with me this time,” Akashi requests.

 

“I am definitely up for that,” Nijimura beams. He leaps up and scoops Akashi into his arms.

 

“Hey!”

 

“You’re going to make a mess on the floor if you walk, let me carry you,” Nijimura explains.

 

“It’s not that bad,” Akashi scoffs.

 

“Let me be a gentleman,” Nijimura insists. Akashi huffs at him, but he’s smiling.

 

Yeah. Nijimura is really happy right now. He still has plenty of time with Akashi, and he’s going to savour each moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for corrupting them. I'm gonna go now. 
> 
> Pls leave me comments if you liked this filth. I would appreciate it.


End file.
